Moximous K
is a Rank B, Water-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. He is the Yo-kai form of Kenny Forester. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology A dull white Yo-kai with glaring yellow eyes and a small yellow mouth. It has long wisps of white gradient flowing from it's back to resemble a cape. Being his Yo-kai counterpart, he strongly resembles Kenny Forester. As a Yo-kai, Moximous K retains much of the personality he had when he was a human. He's energetic, strong-willed, and enjoys battling. He keeps a heroic and moxie-loving personality, inspired by his favorite superhero, Moximous Mask. Moximous K's soultimate, "Mega Moxie," is also inspired by Moximous Mask, as he does the same iconic pose of the hero that he repeats several times as Kenny Forester. After passing away, Kenny Forester transformed into Moximous K. His medallium entry implies that it was his love for Yo-kai that transformed him into one after death. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Moximous K can be befriended when the player links all 3 versions of Yo-kai Watch 2 together and plays as Katie. The player must find the item known as the Moxie Mark in Ultra Mystery Way. With this item, Moximous K will show up in the grave behind the player's Grandma's house in Harrisville. He can be battled one time per day, with a chance of befriending. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Moximous K is befriended as a reward for completing the Yo-kai Circle Red Cat Corps Leaders. To do this, the player must befriend Corptain, Flengu, Gargaros, and Rudy. Yo-kai Watch 3 Moximous K is befriended as a reward for completing the Yo-kai Circle The Anti-Soul Brothers. To do this, the player must befriend Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink. Relationships Hovernyan If the player is playing as Katie Forester, Hovernyan accompanies Kenny Forester. However, Kenny never interacts with Hovernyan in his Yo-kai form. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist Soul Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch 3 Quotes * Befriended:' '''Such amazing moxie! From this day forward, we're friends. Got it? * '''Loafing': Whew... * Receiving food (favorite): Sweet! Moxie! * Receiving food (normal): Yes! Pretty good! * Receiving food (disliked): Dis-moxie-ful... * Traded: Have you ever heard of Moximous? We should practice some special poses. Etymology "Moximous K" is a combination of moxie and K'', referring to Kenny Forester. The name Moximous K is also a reference to the fact that Kenny strived to become Moximous Mask, therefore carrying his name. "Maximumm K" is a pun on ''Maximum ''and ''Mumm ''("moxie"), along with the first initial of his human name. Trivia * Moximous N and Moximous K are the only Yo-kai in ''Yo-kai Watch 2 ''to be exclusive based on the protagonist's gender. With Moximous K, the player can befriend him if the protagonist's gender is female. ** They are also the only Yo-kai to ever be exclusive based on the protagonist's gender. In Other Languages * Korean: 요괴용사 S ''Yogoe Yongsa S * Spanish: Ultra K * French: Maximus M * Italian: Maximus Deca * German: Maximumm K * Japanese: 妖怪ガッツF ''Youkai Gattsu Efu'' Category:Male Characters Category:Brave Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Sword Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps Category:Humanoid Yo-kai